


I just want to be loved.

by BlueFairy4Ever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairy4Ever/pseuds/BlueFairy4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been pushing Dave away, and now Dave is finding out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to be loved.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and for the past 4 months, your boyfriend has been a dick. That's not to say he isn't normally a dick; he really is. But he's been distant lately - pushing you away, getting mad over nothing, refusing to talk. It's pretty annoying. Plus, it's left you more than a little stranded and alone when it comes to the bedroom. Four months is a pretty long time to go without so much as a good make out session.

So it's game time. You've got to break out the big guns, no more playing around. Your sex life is the big end of the year football game, and everyone is counting on you to make that final touchdown. The fans are going nuts and the cheesy cliche cheerleaders are cheering you and your team. It's all up to you now.

Anyways.  
You've decided you'll ambush him with a nice dinner date once he gets home, maybe watch a movie, and afterwards totally save your sex life. It'll be great. 

Since you aren't a terrible cook, but don't want to risk burning the kitchen down, you decide to order in some italian from a restaurant you two used to visit a lot. You order your favorites, and, while you wait, you set up the dining table with appropriate date stuff, like those candles from Lady and the Tramp. 

When the food arrives, you put it in the oven so it'll stay warm, and continue setting up for tonight. After making sure the living room has Netflix set up and turned on, and is stocked up cuddle blankets, you move on the bedroom to make things in there ultra sexy.

You take some time to set up a nice atmosphere in your shared bedroom - some rose petals on the bed, candles on the dresser, quiet saxophone music playing in the background, condom and lube conveniently hidden under a well placed pillow - the whole nine yards. You are going to romance him so hard.

Finally, for an added effect, you throw on a nice vest and slacks, so when he sees you, he'll be swooning all over the place, like "Damn Dave, you're so sexy, I can't resist you! Please catch me immediately, I am suffering from some serious dorky vapors!"

Hell yes.  
Now all that's left to do is wait.

20 minutes and 34 seconds later, the front door clicks and enters said swooning boyfriend, John Egbert. Only he's not actually swooning. A quick once over tells you that he's had a pretty long day, but it wasn't too bad on him. Maybe one or two annoying customers, but we all deal with those. 

It's looking like tonight will actually work.

John sighs deeply and takes of his shoes, setting his keys down on a small coffee table and immediately making a bee line for the living room. You wait a few minutes before joining him, sitting on the couch next to him.  
When you enter, you see he turned off Netflix in favor of playing some game called Sburb. You haven't played it yet, it seems pretty nerdy to you. 

Game or not, now begins phase 1 of seducing the Egbert.

"Hey eggbutt, how was your day today working in that heart attack factory people call a restaurant?" You say, casually putting your arm around his shoulders. He scoots away some, making you drop your arm back down. Ouch.

John groans before answering shortly, "Don't remind me. It was awful. And watch out, you'll mess up my focus!" 

"Sorry eggbuns. Didn't mean to mess up your mojo there, you gotta keep in the rhythm of things, I get it. I don't want to be the reason you can't save the tribe of lizards from certain death from being over worked in their many mushroom farms. Everyone knows how corrupt the lizard market is these days --" He cuts you off.

"Whatever Dave, they aren't even lizards, they're salamanders. Is the a point to your rambling?" Double ouch.

"Yea, actually." You say. You won't give up yet, "How about a nice dinner and a movie date at home with all that romantic stuff you like? Candles, music, italian, all of it. I'll even let you pick the movie." 

With a sigh, he concedes. "...Fine. I guess I'll play along."

You show him to the table a little faster than you should (shut up, you're excited) and he frowns when you try to pull out his chair for him, moving you aside and doing it himself. Ouch counter: 3.

Brushing it off, you serve dinner for both of you, and things are actually going okay. There's a mean response from John now and then, but nothing that could really ruin the evening for good. You can still do this.

After dinner and cleaning up, you and John return to the couch and start Netflix back up. You grab a blanket and wrap it around the two of you, hoping to initiate some awesome cuddles. You were sorely mistaken. You were able to get your arm around his shoulder, but that's it. He won't even relax into you.

Now you're worried. Tonight is too awkward. It's not going very well. Your team was counting on you to make that touchdown, but you dropped the ball, and now the coach is yelling at you. This movie really is your last chance to fix your school's reputation in the district. You have to win.

The movie was... awkward, to say the least. John never really relaxed, so you didn't either. Plus the movie was pretty shit, so there weren't any good distractions from the awkward. On the plus side, you managed to kiss him for a little bit, but afterwards he was even more tense than before. 

At this point you want to give up, but you know you can't. Somehow, you feel like tonight has to happen, whether the outcome is good or bad. You hope it's the former.

Once the movie ends, you tell John you have a surprise for him, and tell him to come into the bedroom in five minutes. He looks annoyed, but that's no different from usual lately, so you aren't that worried about his reaction. You are, however, worried that he will hate this surprise. It's too late to back down though. So you dash off to the bedroom and light the candles, while making sure everything is set up just right. 

You're relaxing on the bed when John enters. His eyes widen once he looks around and sees what you set up. Shock is good, shock is expected.

The next emotion you see though, you don't expect at all. Disgust.

When you get up and go towards him, hoping to pull him into a hug or a slow dance or something cheesy, he steps away and looks at you with such disgust, that it makes you freeze. What did you do wrong? Does your cologne smell bad? Are the candles and petals too much? /What did you do wrong?/

His voice brings you back to earth.

"Dave, what do you think you are doing?" At a loss of what to do, you put your hands in your pockets and stand as still as possible when you answer out of nerves.

"I dunno, thought I would surprise you tonight with a healthy dose of romance, and I wanted to do the full nine yards for you."

He sighs angrily. "Did you really think that I'd want to have sex with you?"

It takes a lot of strength for you to not fall apart at what he just said. "I mean, yea? It's been a while, and it's not like we haven't before." Somehow, John looks even more disgusted than before.

"That is gross Dave. Sex is the last thing I want to do with you right now. Can't you take a hint? I'm not gay."

You snap. It always hurts when he says that, like you don't matter at all to him. "Well last time I checked, our whole relationship is pretty gay." You say. "Do you not want me? Is that the problem?"

It gets quiet for a second before John answers. "No, I don't. I'm not attracted to you. I hate the idea of it."

You can't move. You can't breath. Is this actually happening?

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, Dave, I really do. I hate to tell you like this, but I need to."

It gets quiet. Honestly you don't know how to react. Here's the boy you love, standing in front of you, saying that the idea of you disgusts him. What do you do in a situation like this?

"John... I- I thought you..."

"Loved you? Not for months."

"I know that I'm a massive prick, but what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. Like I said, I'm not gay."

"John, we've been dating for almost a year, you could've told me before we even started dating that you weren't into me. That would've saved us both the trouble."

John only shrugs.

At a total loss of what to do, you push past him and into the hallway, going to close the door behind you. Right before it closes though, you say one last thing. 

"I guess I'm just not what you wanted then. Thanks for stringing me along." 

You close the door.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about any feels i have caused :) let me know what you think! i definitely want to improve, and right now i'm trying to get back into the swing of writing.


End file.
